happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nature Nova
' Nature Nova '''is a special one hour-long video containing Earth Day episodes of Happy Tree Friends, similar to Specy Spooktacular. It is planned to be released on DVD on April 2013. It was shown on TV a month before. The episodes were originally meant to be with the other episodes, until it was decided there was no room. They were then put together as a half-hour Earth Day special. Users RespectTheDisney5, Lord O' Darkness, and Abbeybunny, among possible others, will work on the episodes. The episodes usually have title cards similar to nature. The starring characters are shown on plants and trees. After the starrings and featurings, the word "in" is seen before the custom title card name of the episode. According to a tweet on Twitter, these episodes are planned to be released on Youtube in early April. The creators of the episodes have nature-like nicknames like RespectTheDisney5 (RespectTheTrees5), Lord O' Darkness (Lord O' Flytraps), Brittonbubba (Britton-Bird-a), Danielsecond (Damsecond), Abbeybunny (Awakeningbunny) and Pattyp999 (Woodplankp999). There are a total of 30 episodes in this collection. A lot of episodes shown here will not be made yet. Nature-Like (or Parody) Names for Creators *'RespectTheDisney5: RespectTheTrees5, RakeTheLeaves5 *'Lord O' Darkness: '''Lord O' Flytraps, Living In Darkness, Nature O' Darkness *'Abbeybunny: 'Awakeningbunny, Naturebunny, Abbey The Bouncy Bunny *'Brittonbubba: 'Britton-Bird-a, Breaking Birds' Nests, Bear-ton Cub-ba, Lion Cub-ba *'Danielsecond: 'Damsecond, Wait a Dam Second *'Pattyp999: 'Woodplankp999, 999 Red Balloons go by *BuckandChuck: BuckandWoodchuck, The Buck stops here, Buck and Doe. *Hiiragi1234: Kagami "Nature-lover" Hiiragi Intros to Parts *'1st Part: 'Flippy is walking in the forest, when suddenly, a tree branch snaps, making him flip out. He kills a wild bunny, and "Nature Nova Part 1" is seen on the side of a tree. *'2nd Part: 'Cuddles is eating a carrot, when suddenly, a fly flies into his mouth, making Cuddles regurgitate his carrot. The vomit spells out "Nature Nova Part 2". *'3rd Part: 'Emily and Kit-Kat are baking a catnip-flavored cake. Once the cake is done cooking, she takes out the cake and slices it into cake slices. One slice says "Nature Nova", and another slice says "Part 3". *'4th Part: 'Truffles is taking a walk in the park when some leaves fall on him. Soon, he gets buried in a pile of leaves. One leaf is seen floating in the air with "Nature Nova Part 4" on it. *'5th Part: 'Wooly is seen cleaning up a mess that a naughty Fungus made in the park. Later, a trash can falls on Fungus and crushes him. The trash can says "Nature Nova Part 5" on it. *'6th Part: 'Trixie is seen casting a spell to rake leaves away more quickly. The wand is then seen close up, and it says "Nature Nova Part 6" on it. *'7th Part: 'Mimi is seen typing on an Earth Day fourm on her laptop. The title of the discussion she's typing on is called "Nature Nova Part 7". *'8th Part: 'Freezy is drinking an ICEE. Suddenly, she gets a brain freeze, and drops the ICEE cup in fright. The words on the ICEE cup say "Nature Nova Part 8". *'9th Part: 'Fizzles is drinking a leaf-flavored soda. She burps, and her breath forms the words "Nature Nova Part 9". *'10th Part: '''Ray and Cloudy are both celebrating Earth Day when a ladder falls on them and crushes them both. The ladder says the words "Nature Nova Part 10 (The Final Part!)" Episodes #Leafy And Nerdy: Josh and his friends go walking in the woods and get trapped with Leif. #The Mysterious Chomping Monster: The venus fly trap from Watch Your Weeds returns better then ever when some radioactive liquid gets poured on it. #Who's Big And Slender?: Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy go camping in the woods when a mysterious figure seems to be stalking them. #Treetalia Pilot:' The pilot for the Hetalia-Happy Tree Friends crossover Treetalia, Britton explains that they should stop global warming for being used as a mean to enslave Tree Friend kind by genetically altering a huge superhero; some agree, some don't, and most get off topic. #'Tree-Chained: Timber gets tied to a tree with a chain on accident, and soon the real thing will happen to him. #The Color Of Leaves: The saying "going green" goes to a whole new level when everything in HTF World starts turning green. #Green With Envy' : Sibling rivalry between two does reaches new heights in a vegtable growing contest. #'Vine and Vine alone: The town gets rash when it comes to the ridding of a strange new plant. #Lean, Mean and Green: The town becomes infested with with man-eating flowers and its only hope of survivial....Lumpy. #No Fun in Fungus: Fungus is leaving trash everywhere, and everyone in the HTF World starts hating him. #The Magic Of Ecosystems: When Flaky watches a video about ecosystems in school, a horrifying consequence causes her to become part of one. #Litter Bug: '''A literal pyramid of litter (not of trash) awakens Pharaoh Wrappy and puts a curse on Emily and Kit-Kat. Special Features *Behind the scenes *Bloopers *DVD commentary *Bonus episode: Tree Times the Charm Part Summaries (DVD Only) *Part 1: It's time to celebrate Earth Day with your favorite characters (which include dying)! First, Josh and his friends meet a strange hobo, and then we are warned about mutation when a familiar venus fly trap mutates from some radioactive material. Suddenly, the Slender Loris appears again during a camping trip. *Part 2: Nature lovers, were back! This time, we have Britton talking about global warming, and then we shout "Timber!" when a HTF of the same name is chain-tied to a tree. Lastly, everything in HTF World starts turning green. *Part 3: Its time to pollenate the world with three more episodes. First off, Flora and Fawn get in a deadly fued about a vegtable growing contest.Then things gets itchy when Sniffles makes mutant vines. And lastly we visit an oldporcupine eating friend when the man-eating flowers begin to pop up around town. *Part 4: Hug a tree with the three newest episodes of this collection. Once again, Fungus litters everywhere, and next Flaky becomes part of an ecosystem thanks to a horrifying consequence. Lastly, a literal (ha ha) litter pyramid causes Pharaoh Wrappy to put a terrifying curse on Emily and Kit-Kat. Category:Miscellaneous Category:DVDs Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Nature Nova